


The Baby's a kickin'

by fuzzybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica comes to visit the pack to let everyone know she's pregnant. This results in some reminiscing and belly touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby's a kickin'

Erica was pregnant.  
That had come as a surprise to many, but not a very big one. Her and Scott’s on again, off again relationship had finally ended years ago, and she had met James. James had always wanted a big family and Erica had never really thought she’d find someone to have children with. They had moved away, to study and work elsewhere but had come back to Beacon Hills to visit and let everyone in on the news.  
  
The pack had gathered, they had dinner and tried to catch up on all the gossip, Bobby Finstock and Mr. Stilinski had gotten together, after years of hesitant flirting on both sides; the Argent’s had finally left town a couple years back, and few were sad to see them leave. Scott had finally admitted that he was head over heels for Danny, and Boyd had met a nice girl from Stiles’ folklore class and opened up a successful business.  
  
Before they split up for the night Erica gasped and touched her stomach,  everyone stilled before she told them that the baby was kicking, then everyone wanted to go up and touch. She laughed and told them:  
  
“One at a time, make a line!”  
  
And make a line they did. There was some pushing over who got to touch the bump first, but after Erica threatened that nobody would touch the stomach if they didn’t calm down, they settled.  
  
John smiled at the scene and thought back to the first time he felt Stiles kick. He had just gotten home from work, and found his wife sitting on the couch talking to her stomach, which in itself was not an unusual situation, but the way she lit up when she saw him in the doorway and told him to hurry up and come here, she’d grasped his hand and placed it on her belly, he had held it there, confused to begin with until he felt the little bumps against his hand and it was magical, it truly was.  
  
He wishes she was here with him, she would have had all the good advice and gossip to give to the girls. This was the pack’s third pregnancy, Lydia and Boyd’s wife Janet having given birth not so long ago and he knew that all of these babies would be well taken care of.  
  
Erica smiled at the pack, her pack. Sometimes being pregnant felt like you no longer had a right to personal space, complete strangers wanting to touch your stomach, but with the pack it felt right. The baby, a boy she believed, definitely a kicker, which would probably become rather annoying but for the moment it allowed each member of the pack to feel the most recent addition.  
  
Derek looked over, still not sure what he had done to deserve this. He had a pack, a family and he was surrounded by children, most of them adopted. He knew he hadn’t started out as the best alpha, but he was glad that they had all came around so they had the chance to be where they were today.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square 'Feeling a/the baby kick' on my cotton candy bingo square. Let me know if there's any errors.


End file.
